You See Right Through Me
by Mayonnaise-Senpai
Summary: In dedication to On Stranger Tides, My obbession for POTC has been reignited Before Jack Sparrow was a notorious pirate of the Seven Seas, he was a stow-away. Along the way, he meets a family in Tortuga and befriends the eldest daughter. Jack/OC
1. And It All Begins

** And It All Begins**

Tortuga was a very revolting island to look at. The inhibitors felt right at home there which made the place an even bigger waste of space on a map.

But not all of Tortuga was trash. There was a dirt road that leads up into the mountains. The road will lead you to a mansion. It was always quiet, that house. Drunken sailors, whores and pillaging pirates don't bother to go up there because it's like a ghost town up there and because they don't think there is anything interesting in that mansion anyway.

The only person they see taking that road is a rather large man with a bushy beard named Joshua Sanford. He stood at 6'5"and looked rather intimidating. He came down during the day every once in a while to trade with pirates for basic things like eggs, bread, poultry, fish and animal feed. No one ever bothered him because of his size. But for anyone that's made small talk with him, they'll know that he has three daughters and he loves them very much.

His oldest daughter, Andranique (AN-DRUH-NEEK), sometimes they call her Ani, is 11 years old. She had long black hair, tan skin and stood at 5'0". He bragged about her being extremely intelligent and how she loved animals and how she was so adventurous.

His second oldest daughter, Jasmine, is 8 years old. She also had black hair but was only shoulder length and stood at 4'7". She strives to be like her older sister but she sometimes tries too hard and becomes short-tempered.

Then there was Sasha, the youngest. Being only 4 years old, she doesn't have many qualities yet. But she is a very curious child. She like playing around with the animals and following her two older sisters around.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I help you pick grapes today?" asked Andranique, tugging on her father's pants.

"Of course you can sweetie." He said with a smile.

Andranique smiled very big then ran upstairs to her room with excitement to get ready to go out into the vineyard.

Their family owned a vineyard in their back yard. There were acres and acres of trees lines all in perfect order. Joshua owned a wine business where he picked the grapes, mashed them for the liquid and added alcohol. That's how he came to such a large estate. He sold his wine to the Faithful Bride is Tortuga and also to the bars in Port Royal. So you can say that Joshua was a very well-known man when it came to bars and their owners.

Andranique ran outside to the barn. There, they kept chickens, pigs and horses. They only had four horses, one for each family member. Since Jasmine and Sasha were still too small for their horses, they have to wait until they are as big as Andranique.

Andranique's horse, Fair-Weather, was a black beauty, except for the white sock on his left hind ankle and a white diamond on his forehead. She suited him up for the ride and went immediately out to the vineyards with a basket in hand.

She started to pick groupings for grapes and tossed them in her basket. She even ate a few while she worked. Since she basically grew up in a vineyard, she has grown to be obsessed with grapes. Sometimes that's the only thing she eats a day.

As the day grew hotter, she stopped by the big old tree at the top of a hill. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and started to doze off.

It was only 10 minutes that she was there until she heard a noise in the branches above her. He woke up, startled and ready to defend herself.

"Who's there?" she asked, actually expecting an answer. "Come down or…" she found a rock lying on the ground. Thinking this was a brilliant idea, she picked it up and yelled, "Or I'll throw this rock at you!"

Still no answer… Andranique became very impatient. "Fine! Have it your way!" She chucked the rock up as high as she could. She heard a thump and more rustling.

"Ow…" said a voice. It sounded like a boy.

"Who's up there?" screamed Andranique.

"Wha… whoa, whoa, WHOA!" the person that was up there came tumbling down the tree and landed pretty hard to the ground.

Andranique was in shock that it was a boy about her age with dark brown hair, a red bandana around his forehead and wore what looked like pirate clothing. The boy didn't move. Andranique approached him cautiously.

"Hey kids… are you okay?" she knelt down beside him and saw that he still had a pulse. He was unconscious. She panicked and didn't know what to do. She picked him up and laid him over Fair-Weather. Then she mounted on him and rode back home.

"Where did he come from?" asked Jasmine. "Did you ask him what is name was?"

"No. He was in the tree up on that hill then he fell down." Explained Andranique.

They laid him on their father's bed. He has a nasty bruise on his forehead. Andranique got a cold cloth and pressed it against the bruise. Andranique didn't know this boy but she had to admit he was cute.

Joshua entered his room to see the boy lying on his bed. "Now, what do we have here?" He smiled big.

"This boy was in our tree on that hill and he fell off it." Said Andranique.

Sasha came in and wanted to see the commotion. "I wanna see! I wanna see!" she cried. Joshua picked her up and sat her on the bed. Sasha crawled closer to the boy. "Who's he?" she asked.

"Well, why don't we let the boy rest for a while now?" suggested Joshua. "He'll wake up eventually. Now run along, you three."

A few hours have passed and the boy hasn't woken up yet. Andranique and Jasmine were in Andranique's room debating if they should check on him.

"It's almost dinner time and he still isn't a wake…" said Andranique, starting to worry.

"We should go check on him then." Suggested Jasmine.

"Well… daddy is down stairs busy with dinner… and Sasha is asleep… so maybe we should." Andranique was skeptical about the whole situation but she was curious about the mysterious boy. He was rather cute. The thought of seeing his peaceful face made Andranique blush.

Jasmine and Andranique tip toed to their father's room. They cracked the door open and saw the boy was still lying on the bed peacefully. They crept in more, moving to the side of the bed. Andranique gazed at his cuteness, blushing slightly. She looked at his hair and went to move it from his face. Before she could, his hand grabbed her wrist and both Andranique and Jasmine screamed. They covered their mouths at how loud they were.

"Who are you?" asked the boy, defensively and still holding Andranique's wrist. Andranique snatched her wrist, just as defensively. She toughened up and hardened her face.

"The more important question is who are YOU?" she got annoyed.

"I asked you first!" snapped the boy.

"Hey! I brought you here into our home. Our house, our rules!" Andranique was quite the negotiator.

The boy was silent and stared at Andranique with distaste and annoyance. He rolled his eyes and said, "My name is Jack Sparrow. I was strolling away from town and I found you're lovely garden and decided to take a nap. I'm guessing it was you who woke me?" Jack glared at Andranique again.

"Yeah it was me! That's my daddy's vineyard out there. We don't want people stealing our grapes so I had to wake you." She said crossing her arms. It seemed a wall was put up between the two now.

"Well, who are you people anyway?" asked Jack, still defensively. "For all I know, you people could be preparing me for your dinner." He mumbled.

"I'm Andranique Sanford. This is my sister Jasmine. Our younger sister, Sasha, is sleeping so you have to be quiet." She said, with attitude.

The door creaked open behind them. The two girls turned quickly around, hoping it's not their father, but to see that it was Sasha, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and holding her favorite toy bunny.

"Hey," she yawned. "What's with all the noise?"

"Mr. Blue jay here scared the crap outta me." Said Andranique, turning her back to Jack and pointing her thumb over her should and rolling her eyes.

"It's Sparrow! Jack Sparrow!" he said annoyed.

"Whatever…" Andranique said, caring less. She then turned back to him and asked, "Where are you from anyway?"

"I'm a stow-away. So I can't exactly tell you where exactly I'm from." He said.

"You have to know where you are from. It's the place where you were born." Jasmine said.

"Well… if you MUST know. I was born in Shipwreck Cove. My dad, or so he claims to be, is a captain of the Misty Lady and sails here for trade and to restock goods." Jack explained.

"Why are you all the way up in the mountains then and not with your father?" asked Andranique.

"Because I'm not a child! I don't need to hold my dad's hand everywhere I go. Also, he's staying here for three days. I have time to catch up with him." Jack said.

"What if he leaves you?" asked Jasmine.

"He told me," Jack straightened his back, stuck his scrawny chest out and deepened his voice to what they assumed to be imitating his dad, and said, "if you get left behind, aw well. You're stuck here until I come back."

Sasha's jaw dropped. "That's terrible…" her face saddened and she began to cry. Andranique picked her up and calmed her down.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jack.

"She's empathetic for you. Plus, she's only 4." Andranique said.

Jack nodded his head in understanding. "Hey kid," he said, calling to Sasha. Sasha rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "Come here." Andranique put her down and Sasha ran to the bedside. Jack proceeded to say, "It's alright if I miss the boat. I can stay here in Tortuga and I'll be safe."

Sasha's brightened. "Then you can stay here and play with me!" she cheered.

"Oh no, you can't just claim that you're staying here just because. You have to get through my dad first… besides; you don't seem old enough to take care of yourself." Andranique protested.

"I'm 11." A smirk grew on Jack's face.

"So am I." Andranique smirked back.

Jack frowned and rolled his eyes.

"I'll get daddy!" volunteered Sasha. She immediately ran out the door.

It was only a few minutes later, Sasha ran back into the room and Joshua came in. Jack's eyes widened at the site of the large man.

Joshua smiled. "Why, of course he can stay!" he said, generously. I can set up the cot in Ani's room."

Andranique's eyes widened. "No! No! No, no, no! He is NOT sleeping in the same room as me!" She ran to her father's feet and got on her knees. "Please, daddy, please! Be a responsible dad and don't let that… that… _PIRATE_sleep in my room!" she said the word 'pirate' so hatefully and harshly, Sasha and Jasmine began to feel intimidated.

Jack jumped up immediately. "Hey! I'm not a pirate! There are specific things you have to do to become one!"

"It doesn't matter! You're the son of a pirate so you have pirate blood in you!" Andranique got close to his face and said with much hatred, "And that's more than enough reason for me to hate you."


	2. I Hate Pirates!

**"I Hate Pirates!"**

"Now Ani, I raised you better than that! You know how to treat guests."

"But he has pirate blood in him and you know how I feel about pirates!"

This argument has gone one since earlier that evening. Jack leaned against the wall, opposite of the bedroom door. Sasha sat on the floor crying and Jasmine was there to comfort her.

"Why must you be so stubborn all of a sudden? He seems like a nice boy."

Jack smiled at this.

"His hair is gross, his clothes are tattered and his overall hygiene stinks."

His smile disappeared. Jack rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal about pirates anyway?" His questions received no answer. Jasmine was silent and not looking at Jack.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat! You need to be setting an example for your sisters!"

The bedroom got quiet.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I SAID I WISH MOTHER WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU!"

There was a loud smack…

Silence.

Sasha started to cry even harder now.

The door opened. Joshua stepped out and wasn't look at anyone in the eye. He did, however, glance over at Jasmine and Sasha. Sasha looked back at him, tears flowing down her eyes. He crouched down and held his arms out. Sasha got up and ran to him. He picked her up and walked to her room.

"So… I guess I'm sleeping in there then?" asked Jack, trying to make the situation less awkward… but failing.

Jasmine nodded her head.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and went up to the door and knocked lightly.

No answer.

He looked at Jasmine for reassurance. She signaled for him to go in anyway. And Jack did rightfully so.

He entered the princess-like room and scents of candles hit his nose gracefully. He looked around the room and it was very spacious. It had a vanity mirror and everything you would expect a royal family would have.

Through his observations of the room, he saw a lump on the queen sized bed. He smiled mischievously. He walked over the cot that was conveniently next to her bed. It had a nice fluffy pillow and a soft blanket.

"Well, looks like we're roommates!" he said, cheerfully. He plopped down on the cot and lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

He then sighed, "We're going to have LOTS of fun together for the next three days." He smiled and looked over at her.

She still didn't respond to him.

Jack frowned. "You know…" he paused. "I don't understand what the big deal is with you and pirates. I mean, I'm not even a pirate. My dad is though. That doesn't automatically make me one."

There was a moment of silence. Jack wasn't expecting a response anyway. But then he heard a shift on the bed and popped his head up to see Andranique was sitting up, staring at at him with a blank expression.

"Seems I've hit a nerve since I've been here…" Jack looked away.

"You don't understand… you will never understand." She finally said.

Jack was listening, but not looking at her.

"Since you do have pirate blood in you, I guess you should know why I despise you people so much." Andranique pulled her knees to her chest. Her whole body language changed from hostile to vulnerable.

"I was only 8 years old. I was too young to go out into the town. My parents were always very protective of me and my sisters. Jasmine was 5 and poor little Sasha was 1. She was just a sweet innocent little baby…" Andranique started to choke. Her voice began cracking. Jack noticed this but kept his attention and tried not to show a reaction.

"My dad always said I looked like her. Every day until the incident, he would wake me up every morning and say that I'm looking more like her as I grow." Tears rolled down her face.

_Who is 'her', _thought Jack.

"That night was like no other. My father had sent me to bed early that night so I didn't get to say good night to her. I had a feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen. I ignored it and went to sleep." She wiped the tears from her face and tried to keep her composure before she loses it. Jack could see where the story was going.

"That morning… my dad didn't wake me up. I didn't smell any breakfast being made. I didn't hear Jasmine playing or Sasha speaking her baby talk. They were both still asleep…" Andranique stopped. Her lips quivered. Her hands shaking like there was a violent eruption about to happen.

"Dad, I asked. What's wrong? He didn't say anything. Where's mommy, I asked. I looked at him for a while. He didn't respond. All he could say was, you're mother… got caught in a fight between pirates…, I couldn't understand what he meant until I noticed his eyes watering. I then understood. I began to throw a fit and say that he's lying. But… he then proceeded to explain that the owner of the Faithful Bride found her body in the back. I couldn't believe what I was hearing… my mother… my OWN mother… taken from me. All because of you stupid pirates… Sasha doesn't have a mother to raise her… my father and I raised her. I'm like her mother now. My dad and I had to raise both of my sisters because we lost our mom to careless, drunk pirates!" She began to sob. She laid down and slammed her face into her pillow.

Jack was speechless.

Being the son of a pirate, he thought he should speak on behalf of almost all of them.

"Well, I'm sorry for your lost. But in reality, I had nothing to do with your mother's death. So why take your anger out on poor me?" he asked.

This was an excellent point. And Andranique knew.

"Also, not all pirates are bad. My dad's not a bad guy, at least not to me. He's an honest pirate." He tried to add.

Andranique was still silent.

"How about we… start over?" Jack got on his knees and perched his elbows on her bed. "Hi, I'm Jack Sparrow."

Andranique turned over to see Jack with his hand out, smiling and ready for a hand shake. Andranique looked at it for a while and then shook his hand.

They both laid back down and hoped that tomorrow was a new day.


	3. Just Muckin' About

**You See Right Through Me (Chap. 3): Just Muckin' About**

**(A/N: Today, May 20, 2011, I saw On Stranger Tides... and it was AH-MAY-ZAAAAAAH! I got so much inspiration now! So if the end of the chapter is better than the rest of the story… you know why.)**

A day has passed since Jack Sparrow has made residence in the Sanford abode. Things were smooth sailing and peaceful. There were slight disagreements between Andranique and Jack, but other than that, the two have been getting along quite well.

"Well, milady, what shall we do today?" asked Jack, acting as her lowly servant.

"Maybe we should do something you want to do." Suggested Andranique.

"But, you are the high and mighty princess and I am your humble peasant, ready to please you." Jack said, bowing.

Andranique rolled her eyes. "Flirting with me isn't such a good idea."

Jack popped his head up, "Oh? It isn't? Why is that?"

"Because," Andranique turned away. "It just isn't."

Jack shrugged. "Just trying to be a gentleman, that's all."

Andranique rolled her eyes. "Well, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What haven't we done?" asked Jack.

Andranique thought for a moment. She had already showed a tour around the house, played with Sasha and clean up after them, which Ani hated but with Jack there to help, it wasn't so tedious.

Then she's thought of something they haven't done. "The animals!" Andranique exclaimed.

Jack looked at her confused. "Animals?"

"I forgot to show you them! C'mon!" Andranique grabbed his hand and dragged him to the barn.

"Wait, so you have a barn and you never told me?" asked Jack, still a little lost.

"Yeah, I guess it slipped my mind." Ani said, opening the barn door. Right away, a dog started barking and ran up to her.

"There you are!" she knelt down and started petting the dog and letting him lick her face. "Jack, this is Bernard. He's only 11 months old."

Jack looked slightly disgusted. The dog was young and a little bit bigger than medium. It had a white spot that covered part of his forehead and its entire muzzle. Bernard ran up to Jack and started trying to stand on its hind legs to say 'hi' to Jack.

"Ahhggg! Get away from me you mongrel!" he screamed, practically cowering like a little girl. Bernard sensed the fear in him and back away and went back to Andranique.

"He's not a mongrel!" Andranique snapped at him. "He was only trying to say hello to you."

"I'm sorry, but I do not like animals and, as you can tell, they are not very fond of me."

"So, doesn't give you the right to call him a mongrel." She continued to pet the dog.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you have other… pets in here." He said as he looked around the barn.

"We do, actually." Andranique said with a devilish grin. "We have horses and chickens."

"Anything else before it comes and attacks me?"

"Nope, only Bernard, a couple horses and chickens."

"Good."

"So, I hope you're ready for a bumpy ride." Andranique said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Jack, suspiciously.

"Because you're going on a horseback ride."

It took at least 20 minutes to convince Jack to even get anywhere near Fair-Weather. But after a while of threatening, he finally decided to get on and go on a ride.

"You feel secure?" Andranique asked.

"Yeah…"

Before Jack could utter another word, Andranique kicked Fair-Weather and sped off.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAA! SLOW DOWN!" Jack screamed like he was about to die.

Following behind them was Bernard, barking at Jack's screams.

_This is going to be a LONG ride…, _Andranique thought.

Soon, they were at the top of the hill with the big tree, where they had first met.

"Okay, you can stop screaming…" Andranique said, slightly annoyed.

Jack cleared this throat. "I knew that…"

"Uh huh, right." Andranique got off of Fair-Weather and let him graze in the grass. "Remember this tree?"

"Yeah," Jack rubbed the back of his head. "How could I not."

Andranique sat down in the shade. "I have a lot of memories with this tree."

"I bet you did." Jack said, sitting next to her.

"My mother would take me here and sing songs to me. I remember them crystal clear." Andranique smiled.

Jack looked over at her. Andranique's green eyes glowed as she stared lovingly out into the sky. A faint smile formed on her lips. Her eyes started to get glassy.

"Your mum must have been a beautiful person, huh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah… I look just like her, except her hair was wavy." Andranique said, looking at her straight, black hair distastefully. "But the most noticeable feature I got from her was her bright green eyes." Andranique looked at Jack. He had never noticed how radiant and resonant her eyes really were.

"Wow… you really do have beautiful eyes." Jack said, affectionately.

This caught Andranique off guard. She turned her head away, blushing. "Thank you…"

There was silence between them.

"No one's ever told me that. You're the first." Andranique said, still not looking at him but reaching for his head that was in between the two of them.

"Well, you're welcome, love." Jack replied. He felt his hand in hers. Surprisingly, he didn't jerk away.

_Why do I feel… weird,_ thought Andranique.

_I feel like there are ten billion butterflies waiting to get out, _thought Jack.

Then Jack felt her hand let go. He looked at her. She still wasn't looking at him.

"I didn't mean those things I said…" Andranique finally mumbled.

"What things?" Jack was confused.

"Like that you smelled and had poo hygiene. Looking past that, you have a charming and funny personality." For once, in the past two days, Andranique had a genuine, real smile.

Jack chuckled. "I like you're personality, too. But you wanna know something else?"

"What?" Andranique asked. She suddenly felt Jack's warm lips on her cheek. Too shocked to move, she stared out into space, as if the world had stopped turning. Coming back to reality, she realized what he had done and smirked. "You wanna something else?"

"And what's that, love?" he asked. He felt a peck on his lips. He wasn't sure how to counter this, but he did feel his cheeks getting warm, but before he could back a comeback, Andranique got up and started walking downhill, with Bernard and Fair-Weather following.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Gonna go pick some grapes." She winked at him.

Jack smiled, "Well, wait for me!"


	4. Au Revoir, Jack Sparrow

**You See Right Through Me (Chap. 4): Au Revoir, Jack Sparrow**

**(A/N: This chapter is gonna be a little shorter than the rest only because I don't really have much to say about him leaving. But I promise you, the next chapter WILL be way longer. Also, I know I've been slacking. I know it's summer and I should be posting like crazy. But you know what… I have a life… who am I kidding? I'm lazy as fuck. I've been relaxing and sleeping and… working… and volunteering… and going to the beach. But yeah I also had a writer's block for the longest time so this chapter is gonna be crappy. I'm done now… )**

The third day had finally come.

Andranique and Jack had become very fond of each other the past three days. Their three days together felt like a whole week to them. It went too fast and Jack didn't want to leave.

Andranique rolled over in her bed, seeing that the sun was coming through her window. She sat up and realized what today was and then looked over at Jack, who was peacefully sleeping on his cot next to her bed.

He started to mumble in his sleep. "But daddy… I didn't do it…" he rolled over and started to drool. Andranique laughed at this.

She picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Ahh! But mommy! It wasn't me!" he screamed, sitting up. He then realized where he was. "Oh…"

Andranique bursted out laughing. "Get up, you lazy bag of good-for-nothing. It's morning." She got up and went behind her changing curtain.

Jack rolled his eyes and laid back down. Then he remembered that is was his third day here. He began to frown. He knew his dad was wondering where he was. The last place he would look was in a mansion up the mountains.

Jack got up and stretched and cracked all his stiff joints. "Well, seems like our time together has come to an end, Miss Andranique."

Andranique poked her head from behind the curtain. "You're leaving already?"

"Well, my dad… worries about me." He laughed a little. "My mum threatens him that if I'm hurt, she'll flip."

"Oh…" Andranique's eyes turned sad. "Well, you're right. You should get back to your dad and your mother."

"But, he won't leave till noon." Jack said, noticing the change in emotion. "I have time." He gave her a big smile.

"Well then," Andranique smiled, and finished dressing up. "Let's get this day started."

They went downstairs to see that breakfast was already made and Jasmine and Sasha were already digging in.

"Way to wait for us…" mumbled Andranique, as she got into her chair.

"You two took too long, plus Sasha was hungry so we couldn't wait." Jasmine mumbled back.

Andranique rolled her eyes.

Just then, Joshua walked in from outside. "Aaaah, good morning Ani." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, Jack."

"Morning." Said Jack, quietly.

"Daddy today is Jack's last day." Said Jasmine, nonchalantly.

"Oh is it now?" Joshua looked over at Jack. "Well, I'm sorry about that. But you must have a family that's worried about you."

Jack nodded. Deep down, he didn't want to leave. Well, he didn't want to leave Andranique behind.

After cleaning up breakfast and feeding the animals, Jack thought it was best to go back to his dad.

"You know you're always welcome here, whenever you visit again." Joshua said.

"Thank you, sir." Jack did a slight bow. "Thank you for letting me stay here, too."

"Aaaah don't even worry about it. There's always room for you." Joshua wrapped an arm around his neck and hugged him.

Sasha walked up to Jack and tugged on his pants. Jack looked down and saw she was sad that he was leaving. "Don't be sad, Sasha. I'll visit again."

"You promise?" asked Jasmine, suspicious.

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Jasmine held out her pinky.

Jack did the same and wrapped his pinky around hers. "Pinky swear."

He then turned to Andranique, who was looking down. Jack wrapped his arms around her. She did the same.

"I never had a friend like you." He whispered.

"I wish you could stay forever." She whispered back.

"I wanna show you the world, actually. Take you with me. If that's okay with your father?" he asked.

Andranique was silent. "You know I can't. Without me, my dad would be raising my sisters all by himself. I can't do that to him. Maybe when they're older, I can go with you."

Jack wasn't surprised. "I understand." He leaned in and whispered, "Au revoir, Andranique Sanford."

"Au revoir, Jack Sparrow."

Jack then turned and started his way back to port.

They watched as he shrunk into the distance, till he was seen no more.

"Do you think he'll be back?" asked Jasmine.

"He will. I know he will." Andranique smiled.


End file.
